Death is Only the Beginning
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: A Halloween special: A vampire plans on making Rogue his forever, but when Rogue finally falls prey to the seductive slayer how will Gambit be able to get her back?
1. Preface

_**Lilith, **_

**.**

_Across the green sea _

_Though years apart _

_You wait for me _

_With a thriving heart. _

.

_Skin of the moon _

_A kiss of death _

_Eyes of my lagoon _

_You soul desolate. _

.

_To wait for me _

_My essence bare _

_Until I find thee _

_Our souls paired _

_Eternally _

**.**


	2. Meeting Lilith

_**Meeting Lilith**_ Chpt:1

It was the second day of October. Leaves had started to take on their golden hues as others fell to the ground. After all this was fall and fall had a purpose to serve. It reminds us that all natural things from grass to humans will someday lose their beauty and become one with the ground. Time always had its way, for most people that is …

**.**

Rogue took a seat in the back of her first class of the day, English. Although it was her favorite she chose not to sit in the front feeling it easier to write without disruptions in her own corner of the room next to the only empty chair in the room when Mrs. Parkinson called attention to the class.

"We have a new student today." She said. Like the rest of the kids Rogue took a quick look at the front of the room. There was no one there so she lowered her head back to her journal to write about the seasonal changes when the door flung open.

A man walked, no glided, into class. "Hello my name is Viktor Ambrose."

"He will be starting classes with us. Tell us a little about yourself Viktor." The teacher encouraged.

Giving a feint nod, "I am of European decent. My family and I are here once again to look for something," he said making eye contact with Rogue before quickly breaking it, "new here to further our knowledge of this intriguing culture."

"Good and you can take a seat next to Anna."

He nodded, gliding yet again, as he moved towards his new desk. Neither spoke or glanced at each other. Curiosity in control Rogue spared one glance at the man. He had fair skin, but nothing compared to hers. He had golden eyes that reminded her of Edward Cullen in those dreadful vampire books. His long hair was a rich chocolate brown tied at the nape of his neck as he emanated a charm of sorts. Once you looked at him it was hard to stop looking.

Rogue found herself blinking a few times before tearing her eyes away. When the bell rung he took a fair amount of time to place everything back in his backpack. Not once looking at her. Shrugging her shoulders Rogue went to her next class surprised to see him yet again sitting next to her.

As they walked around the class room to gather supplies for their chemistry lab she noticed how tall he was. Her boyfriend, Remy, is tall, just over six feet, but he had to be at the very least six feet four inches tall. And just like Gambit he looked to be about twenty four. Viktor defiantly didn't look like some grungy teenager.

…

By lunch time she had forgotten about him sitting her tray besides Kitty.

"Hey like Rogue have you like seen the new hottie?"

"Of course not. She's far too busy with her own hottie." Jean teased.

Glaring, "I've had all my classes wit em taday so far. He aint big on talkin."

"Like he's so mysterious and …"

"May I sit here?" Viktor asked.

"Like umm sure." Kitty said blushing furiously.

"So you're the new kid."

"That is what everyone tells me. My name is Viktor, yours?"

"My name is Jean nice to meet you and my blushing friend over here is Kitty and this is …"

"Anna," he said giving her the full force of those eyes. They were quite powerful, but not enough to make Rogue practically drool on the table like Kitty did, "We have met before."

"Yeah in class. So ya like it here so far?"

"It is different than what I am used to."

"Well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Scott said sitting down, pulling Jean instantly closer to him. The rest of the lunch they spoke sparsely due to the new guy. But Rogue didn't miss the meaningful looks he shot her.

"May I take your tray up for you ladies?" Viktor asked while looking mostly at Rogue.

"Like Rogue I think he's talking to you." Kitty giggled. She just couldn't wait to tell Gambit about this new development.

"We can take it up our selves." Rogue answered not being rude, but truthful. He nodded looking only at her.

…

Rogue smiled as she ran outside after her school and there was her boyfriend as planned on his motorcycle. He promised he would take her on a long drive today.

Viktor watched her behavior change the moment her eyes lit up on the man on the motorcycle. His face was hard to make out from the helmet, but he could smell him none the less. Was he her lover? He had not planned on dealing with one so soon, but she is so lovely. It would be hard for any mortal to resist her.

Sighing he watched as they drove off into the distance and her friends in the opposite direction. He decided to follow her friends since they kept talking about 'going home'. If they all shared a place then maybe his Lilith (Rogue people) did as well.

…

Rogue and Gambit finally walked through the front door together, heading to the kitchen for a quick snack. Kitty could barely contain herself once they walked in. She eagerly jumped in front of Gambit.

"Need sometin petite?" he asked.

"Not really." She said watching him reach into the fridge for Logan's not so secret beer stash, "Except that Rogue has a new admirer."

Instantly his hand paused. He pulled himself from the fridge giving Rogue a stern look before talking back to Kitty, "Wat admirer?"

"Don't pay Kitty any mind." Rogue said peeling an apple with a knife into one long strip.

"Wat admirer?" he asked again.

"A new guy. And he's handsome! He's taller than you too!"

"So." He said, jealousy dripping into his voice.

"Wat makes ya thank he likes me?" Rogue said biting into her apple.

"Yeah wat makes ya thank he's interested in my Rogue." Gambit asked as Rogue rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Oh I don't know (cough) he looked at you intensely all lunch and practically begged to put your tray away for you and you do have all your classes with him …"

"All!" Gambit growled. Rogue nodded at him.

"He aint even tat cute Remy. Ya know I love ya."

"Does tat mean I get a kiss?"

"No."

He pouted.

"Still no."

Pouted harder.

"Fine." She said watching his lips move closer. She then placed her gloved hand over his mouth and kissed the other side.

"I don't thank tat counts." He glared down at Rogue with a smile on his face.

"It aint my fault tat ya aint specify."

"Will next time I will." He said holding her.

Outside Viktor watched this Remy person hug his Lilith or as she is called now Anna. He wanted to go and decapitate the man, but times had changed since his youth. You just couldn't go into someone's house. Not that he could because he wasn't invited. But even still you couldn't just go and kill a man for what the authorities would think was an unnecessary cause.

For now he would have to wait and observe. He still had to make the correct preparations for taking on a pair and he was famished. Tonight he would feast; tomorrow he would go back to being Viktor Ambrose, headstrong mysterious student.

"_Enjoy her while you can my demonic eyed friend … while it last." _

**. **

**Please review. **

**Hope yall liked my made up poem … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Flowers** Chpt:2

"Not again." Rogue complained as Viktor bought her yet another bouquet of flowers.

"You are a difficult woman to please Anna." Viktor said as he pulled out a bouquet of plumeria metallica thai flowers. This, just like every other day, would be the part where she'd tell him thanks but no thanks and she'd take the flowers home and give them to Storm. But these flowers got her attention.

Each flower had five colorful petals that were the color of sunset with the yellower parts towards the center and the purple on the ends. And they also smelled so enchanting. She is still very much with Gambit, but these flowers … she couldn't stop looking at them.

"You like them." That was not a question.

"They're nice." She meant it in a dismissive manor, but her voice betrayed her.

"They are very rare Anna. They are a type of thai flowers. There scent is wondrous much like yourself."

Sighing, "Look I can't accept … Viktor where'd ya go?" she asked the moment she looked up from the flowers. Apparently, she would have no choice but to take them home with her.

Rogue closed her locker and walked to the truck that Logan was picking her up in today.

"More flowers Stripes?"

"Ain't they beautiful. Smell 'em." Rogue said handing him one. Strangely enough they smelled good to him too and he didn't like flowers. As he drove them home he couldn't help but notice how she refused to sit them down.

At the mansion she nearly ran over Kitty.

"Like watch out!"

"Sorry I wasn't payin attention."

"Like oh my gosh there the prettiest flowers I ever seen! Like Storm will love those."

"I thank I'm gonna keep these fer myself Kit." Rogue said more to the flowers than to her friend.

"You like him don't you?" Kitty said with a speculative look.

"Viktor? No, but I do like te flowers. Do ya gotta vase I can borrow?"

"Yeah, look on the top shelf of my closet and like Rogue I wouldn't let Gambit see you like that."

"Like what?"

"Nevermind." Kitty said shaking her head.

Rogue found the vase and quickly filled it with water and placed it beside her bed. She sat next to them oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Rogue."

"Remy!" she jumped.

"So where'd ya get te flowers? I aint never seen them before."

"Viktor gave 'em to me."

"If ya want I'll take 'em ta Storm fer ya since she's away."

"No! I'm keeping these." Rogue said far too quickly seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Gambit." She reached for him as he pulled his body to the edge of her bed, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted.

"Remy." She said softly reaching for him, but all he did was turn away from her further.

"Come on Remy ya know tat ye rte only man fer me."

"Hmph!"

"Don't be like that. There just flowers. They'll wither away sugah, but my love fer ya's here ta stay."

"Oui?"

"Yes, oui."

He turned to her with his arms uncrossed but he was still pouting, "Ya sure Viktor's just a phase?"

"I only took a few flowers. It's not like I'm inviting 'em over."

"Hey Rogue, like am I interrupting something?"

"Always." Gambit mumbled.

"Like what was that Red eye?"

"Why ya here Kit?"

"Like Viktor's here," she smiled triumphantly, "And like he's asking for you!"

The couple shared a look before Rogue went downstairs to see what he wanted.

"Viktor I don't believe I gave ya my address."

"Kitty gave it to me last week."

"Course she did. I deal wit 'er later."

"Of course."

"Why are ya here?"

"You forgot this at school." He said holding up her backpack.

"Oh."

"Like hello Viktor would you like to like come in?" Kitty asked.

"I do not wish to intrude."

"No he can't come in!" Gambit yelled from the second floor.

"Like don't worry about him. He's just grumpy because he thinks that you're going to like take his girl frombehind his back or something."

"Then he is right to have fear." Viktor smiled at Anna.

"Viktor it aint gonna work out. How many times must I tell ya?"

"Till the day you love me." Viktor smiled.

"Which aint gonna happen." Gambit appeared as he pulled Anna possessively against him.

"We shall see." Viktor challenged.

That was when Kitty grabbed his arm and lead him in, "Like I'm inviting you in here and we can like talk about how beautiful your eyes are and stuff!"

Viktor was helpless as Kitty dragged him to the media room.

"I hate 'em." Gambit hissed as he walked with Rogue still in his arms.

.

Every day after that Viktor bought her the same flowers although not necessarily in bouquets. Most of the time it was a single flower left in her book or placed beneath her locker. One day Rogue decided to spend her free bell outside. It wasn't exactly warm, but the weather suited her. She closed her eyes for a spell when she heard movement.

"Did I wake you?"

"Viktor why are ya out here?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked first."

"The answer to that," his eyes flashed meaningfully over her face, "is quite obvious."

"Please leave me be. Yer a nice guy an you'd be better off wit a girl tat fancy's ya which shouldn't be hard fer ya."

"But I do not want them. May I ask you something?"

"Will it make ya leave faster?", he nodded, "Ask away."

"Do you believe in fate? Do you believe that matters are predestined for you? That there are occurrences in your life that cannot be changed?"

"No."

"Do you not believe it because you don't like the idea of your life being controlled or do you not like it for a different reason?"

"That's more than one question."

"Please Anna."

"Fine, I don't like te idea tat my life is already laid out fer me. It makes a gal feel so inconsequential. However, if fates real it's an ass."

"Language."

"It's true. If fate is real then why does fate decide to kill infants and young adults? Why does fate give ya cancer? Why does fate give ya crappy parents? Why does fate only let a few people live in wealth while the majority has to work hard fer a decent livin? Why does fate create people ta hate?"

"Is this personal?"

"No!"

"I see."

"So ya believe in fate?"

"Yes, the way I see it a soul can always be reborn."

"Oh so it's ok that fate kills someone off before their time just cause fate gets ta f'em up in another life time until they get it right!"

"The way I see it every soul has a purpose. Albeit some are small and some are not so small. I believe it was my fate to meet you. I am easily fancied, but when I met you things were different. You changed me."

"Have ya been readin Twilight lately Edward?"

"Sorry, I am not familiar with this Twilight."

"It's a crappy romance novel fer teenage girls. Ya know I did kinda like it till they made Bella inta some lovesick whore an tat all she cared about was getting some."

"It sounds rather provocative. I shall read it then."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds rather provocative."

"Sorry ta disappoint."

After a moment of silence, "Will you not give me the chance to woo you?"

"I don't want ta be wooed Vik."

"A chance is all I ask."

"And all I can't give ya. How many times do I hav ta tell ya? I love Remy. He's mine and I'm his. Plain an simple."

"Very well." He said leaving her thinking, _'so I will have to do this the hard way then.' _

**. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Next** Chpt:3

It was the Saturday before Halloween. On the inside the mansion was decorated from head to toe with cobwebs, plastic arachnids, skulls, black roses, and festive streamers. The occupants had decided to have a private Halloween party tomorrow night complete with witches hair (dyed pasta), spiders (cupcakes with edible spider on to it), cobwebs (cotton candy), caramel apples, and other seasonal food.

They each also decided to get a costume. Jean decided to be the genie from the' I Dream of Jeannie' show. Scott decided to be Superman, Kurt was Spiderman, Kitty was Cat Woman, Bobby was Ice Man, Jubilee was an elf, Tabatha a rock star, Aimara a pirate, Evan a porcupine, Logan a bodyguard, Beast a physicist, Jamie a power ranger, Storm an Egyptian Queen, Gambit a professional thief, and Rogue was undecided for the time being.

At present Jean was making sure that everything was accounted for their party.

"Kurt do you get the food?"

"Ja!"

"Kitty decorations?"

"Check!"

"Rogue, horror movies?"

"Aint gotta worry bout that."

"Evan music?"

"Gotcha covered!"

"Creepy weather Storm?"

"I believe I can manage that."

"Smoke effects and outside activities Logan?"

"Yeah I got them Red."

"Buffet table set up Scott?"

"Of course Jean."

"Then everything's good and Rogue get an outfit by tomorrow or so help me!"

"I'll get one. Don't worry."

.

By the next day Anna still didn't have a costume. She had meant to get one when she went out, but she stumbled upon the most beautiful black combat boots she had ever seen and one thing lead to another excluding the purchase of a costume.

"Ok everyone it's five!" Jean called, "Change into your costumes!"

Rogue solemnly walked to her room. Thinking of all the clothes she had she could put on her Bayville Siren get up or she could go as Goth Girl this year. Sighing she opened her closet door to see a most exquisite vintage beaded wedding gown.

She didn't know how it got there but at the time she was thrilled. Why not go as a bride? She ran around and got some lighter make up from Storm, a curling iron from Stephanie, and a pair of heels from Jean and she was set.

Meanwhile Logan was the first downstairs. Logan had on thick rounded sunglasses, a leather jacket, and a cop hat. He was soon joined by Storm whom wore an all gold filigree off the shoulder dress with an ornate headdress.

"How imaginative Logan." She said.

"I could say the same of you."

As they spoke they were joined by Hank and the Professor who decided to go as a rich Englishman. After a few minutes Scott came down dressed as Superman.

"Hey Clark." Logan teased.

"Hey Logan, did you forget your costume?" Scott teased him back.

"If he wants a costume then all he has to do is wish for one." Jean called from the top step in a high ponytail in her pink Jeanie costume and veil covering her mouth.

"Like all I wish for is all your valuables Meow!" Kitty called as they both walked down the steps.

They were a good thirty minutes into the party by the time Gambit showed up in a trench coat except this time it was black leather and some sunglasses.

"Nice look Gumbo. It makes me want to evict your sorry ass now."

"I'm glad you like it. Where's Rogue?"

"Probably hiding from Kitty."

The reason Rogue had yet to come down was because her reflection had scared her. She looked beautiful and had a glow about her in the new look. Once again her eyes found her reflection causing her breath unevenly. Sighing she stood up and made her way to the party.

"Hey Auntie 'O, who's that?" Evan asked.

Storm looked at the top of the steps. Her years working here told her that the beautiful young lady was Rogue, but her eyes betrayed her. Rogue carefully walked down where she was instantly greeted by her boyfriend.

He took her arm and led her to the dance floor, "Anna are ya tryin ta tell me sometin?"

"Don't get any funny ideas Rems."

"Ya make a beautiful bride."

Cutting in, "Not that we'd ever know." Logan said pulling her away from Gambit.

"I still don't like the way he looks at you Stripes."

"Logan I can handle 'em."

"Of course Stripes." He said doubtfully.

"Hey like Rogue how come you didn't like tell me you were going to be a bride!" Kitty huffed, "Like if you would have told me I would had been a Bride's maid."

"Maybe next time Kit." She said as her hands were once again grabbed by Gambit.

**. **

After all the dancing they watched two out of the five scary movies Rogue brought. One was about an African slave in England whose soul possessed a mask causing the wearer to go out for revenge against a few families. Everything from slowly dissecting a squirming human tied to his bed to the main characters getting picked off one by one freaked them all out. Along with Saws XII. After that no one wanted to see another besides Rogue.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back." Jubilee told Bobby as she took off down the corridor. After a few steps she felt as if she were being watched or maybe it was the movie getting to her. Whatever be the case she used the bathroom on the main level.

As she went over to the sink to wash her hands she accidently knocked her wand off the counter. When she bent down to pick it up she could had swore she heard footsteps.

"Is anyone there?"

She heard nothing. Taking one last alert glance she began to wash her hands. As she did she felt the chill of the breeze coming from the open window. Drying her hands with a cloth she decided to shut it.

(Water running sound)

She turned to see the sink water was running again and freaked. She instantly made a break for the door before she calmed herself. She was just a little jumpy over a stupid movie. Gathering her nerve she turned off the faucet and looked up in the mirror long enough to see two golden orbs before she let out a scream.

"What is the matter Logan?" Storm asked him seeing anger flash across his face.

"I think something's wrong with Jubilee." He said. The other guest came to the bathroom. All that they found was her wand on the floor and a cracked mirror that looked like someone's head had been slammed into it.

Logan leant in to verify that it was Jubilee's blood. After that the party was immediately called off and everyone was sent to their rooms, minus the main group.

"Ok we're going to look for Jubilee." He started when Tabatha ran down the stairs panicked.

"Logan Aimara's gone! I walked her to her room and when I turned to leave I heard her scream. I tried to open the door, but it was locked! And by the time I blew my way in she was gone!"

"Crap." Logan swore, "Is anyone else gone?"

"Not that I know of." Tabatha said.

"I will telepathically contact all the students and tell them to regroup here." The Professor said. Luckily everyone made it down safely.

"Logan can you smell the intruder?" Beast asked.

"Nothing. I can't tell when and where it's going to strike next. Whoever it is looks like he likes girls so we better keep them safe from here. Alright everyone use the bathroom. We will all escort the girls first then we'll do the guys. I doubt the perp is stupid enough to take on all of us at once."

Twenty minutes later they were back. All of them a little jumpy as they crowded the center of the room until they heard a loud 'pop' sound and the lights went off.

"Oh no it's like the mask movie! We're all going to die!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kitty." Scott told her as he stood closer to Jean.

"We're going to need the power back on. Berserker, Bobby, and Evan you're with me." Logan ordered.

The guys traveled to the basement. They had made it to the gauge which looked fine, but from looking through the small basement window they realized that the power line had been cut.

"Hey no worries. I got this." Berserker said as he began to recharge the power conduit. When an object rolled out of the darkness to land by Evan's feet.

"Man I got a bad feeling about this. How long is this going to take Berserker?"

"Just five more minutes."

"Stay here." Logan said as he walked into the darkness.

"Do you see anything?" Evan asked meekly.

"Nothing." Logan snarled.

"Bobby quit breathing in my neck."

(Breath)

"Look seriously Bobby cut it out!"

Upset he turned around to see Bobby unconscious on the floor and a blur that instantly had him pinned. Evan couldn't see the blur but he did see Logan charge and miss. The blur threw him at Logan before a feint cry from Berserker filled the room and he was gone, just like the blur.

Logan returned carrying Bobby with Evan right behind him.

"What happened?" the Professor asked.

"I lost him. He's a fast one Chuck. I couldn't even see the guy."

"Apparently whoever this is wishes to keep us in the dark." Jean noted.

"I wish we knew the purpose behind these attacks." Charles thought a loud.

"Without the power it will get cold in here. Good thing we have a fire place with wood in it!" Scott said overly optimistic.

"An I got a lighter." Gambit said setting the wood ablaze.

"Alright we need to take shifts. So whoever wants up now stays up for a few hours then they wake up the next shift." Scott suggested.

An hour later Kitty just couldn't go to sleep without her stuffed dragon.

"Like Kurt it would be real quick. Please."

"No vay Kitty."

"Just get it and come right back. And we need covers too so be fast."

"No."

"Please Kurt!"

"If you vant it so bad then you get it!"

"Please Kurt with sugar on top."

"I hate you." Kurt said as he teleported first into the kitchen for snacks then back. After that he grabbed a few spare covers from the linen closet and lastly he went to get that stupid animal.

He reached for the stuffed dragon when his senses began to tingle. He instantly teleported to avoid contact with the bad guy. Holding the animal he growled at his assailant when he recognized him. He tried to teleport again when Viktor slammed him ruefully against the wall.

Hearing the commotion Logan, Scott, and Gambit ran up the stairs. By the time they had managed to open the door Kurt was lying on the bed with blood running from two bite marks on his neck.

"Kurt say something?" Logan asked as he rushed him down to Hank who so happingly had a first aid kit handy.

"The bleeding will stop." Beast assured them.

"Rogue …" Kurt managed quickly.

"Ru … ru … ru …" he stopped midsentence with his eyes closed.

"Like this is all my fault!" Kitty cried.

"It sure is!" Rogue glared at her.

"Enough you two!" Logan barked.

For near an hour Kurt lay still with sweat covering his body.

"Vater." He spoke as best he could.

"I aint got any but I'll get ya some."

"Do not worry." Strom said forming a small rain cloud over Kurt. As the water made contact with his flesh it sizzled.

"He's burnin up!" Rogue cried.

"I do not understand why?" Beast fussed over him, "I have done everything medically possible and he still has a strong case of influenza.

Ten more minutes after that Kurt's temperature dropped and all was thought well.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked. It was near two in the morning and everyone was asleep, "I vant some pizza. Come vith me to kitchen to get it ja?"

"Like Kurt are you like ok?

"I'm hungry."

"Like we should tell Logan first …"

"Kit I'm starving." He whined.

"Alright one slice and that's it. Do you feel well enough to teleport?" she asked. He grabbed her hand. The next second they were both in the kitchen. Kitty searched for an extra cookie while Kurt opened the fridge.

"Hello Katherine."

Kitty instantly turned to see Viktor. That could only be his voice. She was going to scream but Kurt had already managed to cover her mouth. It had all of a sudden become rather apparent as to the why of this little mystery.

"I have studied you Kitty. After every three hits you become tangible."

Kitty phased from Kurt to make a break for it. All too soon she became tangible again as Viktor's fangs made bit into her neck.

"You're a vampire." She said weakly.

"I am not the only one." He said as Kurt walked into her vision before she blanked out.

**. **

**Please Review :) **

**And does anyone know Berserker's real name?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trick or Treat** Chpt:4

Logan's eyes fluttered open at the song of morning birds. He looked to see the room was filled with sunlight. All the occupants were accounted for, except for Kitty that is.

Growling, "Wake up!"

The occupants began to stir. After a few yawns they were all awake again.

"Where's Kitty?" Logan asked.

The group looked around. No one knew where she was.

"Gumbo didn't you have the last shift?" he accused.

"Bobby had te last shift since he slept te longest. I woke 'em up before I went ta bed myself."

"Bobby!"

"Ok sorry I guess I must have drifted off."

"Sorry doesn't bring Kitty back." Logan told him bitterly, "How you feeling Elf?"

"Good except for zhe pain in mein neck." Kurt said rubbing his neck.

"Yes I did notice that," Beast started, "I am not one to believe in urban legends, but if I did and that is a big if mind you. It appears that you have been bitten by a Vampire."

"That's crazy talk." Jean told him, "Vampire's don't exist."

"Maybe not," The Professor rolled closer to them, "But it is possible that there is a mutant out there with vampiric qualities."

"A mutation that makes you drink blood, I'm sorry Professor, but that sounds unreasonable." Jean argued.

"You're one to talk. You have a fiery bird inside of you." Scott defended his foster father.

"Look one eye …" Jean started.

"Now now I do believe Charles has a point." Beast stated.

"Go on Hank." Storm urged.

"All of us have rather odd powers. Take Rogue for example, her powers are similar to the folklore of primal vampires that do not suck blood, but soul."

"Lucky me." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And then there is Pietro. He moves fast enough to cause a blur. Speed is something that most vampires have in common. Then some legends say that Vampires can scale walls just like the friendly young lad I met named Spiderman not a day's drive away from here."

"I see what you're saying. These different faucets or aspects of a vampire shares traits with common day mutants. So vampires, who I still don't believe are real, are just early mutants?" Jean asked.

"It is probable. Maybe we should ask a real Vampire and find out." Charles said brightly.

"Vampires just don't fall off trees." Jean stated the obvious as the Professor rolled over to the telephone at the back of the room.

Holding the phone, "You are all familiar with the Hells Club that Ms. Frost is a part of yes?"

"I am." Logan said.

"Their 'black queen' is a vampire by the name of Victoria. She is very old and beautiful."

"Vampires ARE NOT REAL!" Jean hissed at him as he dialed the number then put her on speaker phone.

**.**

"What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Perhaps you are ready to turn over the Phoenix?" Victoria asked.

"Not today. It appears that my students and I have found reason to believe that there is a vampire taking our friends away."

"It is … possible. I scented another of thine blood recently. All I can tell you is that it's male. Other than that nothing except for the scent of him is rather authentic. He is ancient compared to myself."

"Hmm," the Professor rested his head on an elevated hand, "We have a student that has been bitten."

"How long ago?"

Looking at his wristwatch, "Eight hours."

"Then if your intruder is a vampire then your friend is turned."

"Vat? I am no monster!" Kurt yelled at her.

"Charles there is still hope for your friend. It is good you have called me before a week is passed. If the master alias creator is destroyed in a weeks' time he will revert to normal. You see true vampires do not have a heart.

However, depending on the strength of the creator your friend might still be himself, but still a threat."

"Explain?" Charles asked.

"The creator is master of the mind Charles and his little minions are nothing more than pawns that he may choose when to control. It is still light out so the connection is weaker, however by nightfall I suggest you lock your friend in a very secure room."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" he asked her.

"I find it odd a vampire would attack a hostel of mutants. Mutants taste odd to us undead. The only reason I could see a vampire chancing it is if you have packaged blood or if he is looking for his partner. I hope I've been most useful Charles."

"That you have. Thanks Victoria."

"You are most welcome bye."

**. **

"She's a mutant who thinks she's a vampire." Jean refused to believe the impossible.

"Either way it is the only lead we got." Scott told her gently.

"He's right Red," Logan agreed, "While its daylight we need to secure our position. Get what we need here. Chuck and Storm will see if they can get someone to fix the power lines. Kurt at 4:45 I'm locking you in a holding cell."

"It won't be faever Kurt. I'm sure yer fine." Rogue assured him.

"If you all zhink so …" Kurt said not the least bit reassured.

"What should we get?" Tabatha asked?

"Food, water, blankets, the works." Logan told her, "By sunset I want everyone back in this room and no one leaves alone. Go in groups of three. Got it?"

They nodded and ran off to do their work. As they gathered supplies the Professor had told them that the power couldn't be fixed for a whole two days and when Storm hit the mansion with a few lightning bolts it didn't help much. It appeared that the wires had been rerouted. If she kept trying she would had only succeeded in causing a fire.

**-4:45- **

"It's just for tonight Elf. The cell will limit your powers so you want be able to get out."

"Ja, I know."Kurt was not happy that he had to be locked up and on top of that Logan insisted on him being handcuffed. And there was also that pain in the back of his throat.

Mentally, "Kurt has he caged you?"

Mentally responding back to his master Viktor, "Ja."

"You will not be there long. I will send a young one for you."

"Ok."

"Do you remember my plan?"

"Yes master."

"Good."

**. **

The sun had set as everyone awaited their last two occupants to come to the main room. The Professor and Jean both decided to get a few books out of his personal library that might help them. As they walked Jean glanced nervously out of the window.

"We will be safe Jean." The Professor told her as they continued to move through the dark halls.

"I don't know, I … I feel like we're being watched."

"So do I."

"Can you here them?"

Taking yet another quick mental search, "No."

They walked in silence again. Just a few more turns and they were home free.

With a slight smile, "Looks like we got a few ghost stories huh?"

Catching on to her change of topic, "Yes, I fear there not the least bit scary."

"Are you sure Professor? These books are ahh!" She yelped as she fell.

"Jean!" The Professor turned around.

"I just tripped is all." She said standing up.

"Very well." The Professor turned back around and started to roll forwards when he heard Jean's books hit the floor yet again.

"Help me!" Jean screeched. She was being pulled through the floor.

"As fast as he could he rolled over to her and grasped her hand with both of his.

"Don't let go!" she cried.

"I'm … trying," his hands began to sweat, "Scott!" his voice boomed.

Jean started to sink down further and further, "Please, oh God help me! Help me! Help me please!" she panicked.

She had fallen now so far that the Professor was pulled off of his wheelchair by the time Scott and Logan showed up.

Crying, "Help me!"

They began to pull her up. Her knees and higher were back on the floor from their efforts and finally she was safe.

"I was so scared Scott!" she cried running to her boyfriend. Before their embrace however two leather covered hands shot through the floor and pulled her all the way down.

Jean along with her scream disappeared.

The guys led the Professor to the main room before checking the lower levels. Jean was nowhere to be found. A sad Logan and a pissed Scott returned to the group before the fireplace. Scott sat on the floor with his fist clenched and tears falling past his shades.

Logan gave him a comforting pat on the back knowing it wouldn't help much before briefing the group on what happened.

"Tat had ta be Kitty if she fell through the floor." Rogue said.

"He is using their powers against us." Charles agreed angrily.

"So who has he got a phaser, lava girl, fireworks, a teleporter I guess, Berserker, and a telepath?" Rogue asked rhetorically.

"We cannot allow whoever this is to get any more of us. Especially you Rogue." Scott said.

"Why me?"

"One touch and you'd have all our powers. We'd easily be overtaken."

"Like we aren't now!"

"I agree wit Rogue," Gambit said, "I thank whoever tis is is toyin wit us. Pickin us off one by one ta spook us. Who knows what it's really after?"

"Is it getting hot to anyone else?" Storm asked.

"Gambit I think you burned a little too much wood." Scott said.

"It aint me." He said as they all moved back from the fire. The heat began to cause their eyes to see everything somewhat distorted. Then they saw a stream of lava come from the fireplace heading towards them.

"Run!"

Storm picked up the Professor and flew him up the stairs. Scott, Evan, and Beast ran for the elevator. Logan, Gambit, and Rogue ran upstairs as well while Tabitha, Bobby, and Jamie ran outside.

"We should go back for the others." Jamie said to Tabatha.

"No there's no way we're going back in there without a plan." Bobby told him.

"Aimara!" Tabatha smiled as she ran over to her friend that stood by the fountain, "What's wrong with you?"

"No Tabatha, she's the bad guy now." Jamie said grabbing her rocker sleeve.

"No, friends don't leave friends."

"But we just left everyone else inside!" Bobby yelled at her as he iced up.

Even in her lava form you could tell that she was vexed, but when Bobby iced up she threw a lava ball at him. Bobby froze it midair causing it to shatter. Then Aimara threw two more. Tabatha easily dogged one and Bobby moved Jamie out of the way from the other.

"You will all pay for taking what belongs to our master!" Aimara hissed. As she did Tabatha got a good look at her newfound fangs.

"She's a monster! Bobby get Jamie out of here!"

"Where?"

"I don't know just go!"

"But what about you Tabatha." Jamie didn't want to leave without her.

"I'll buy you some time no go already!"

Bobby picked Jamie up to make a break for it. Judging by the yellow glow coming from the mansion a few miles away it was apparent that Tabatha had lost.

**.**

Meanwhile Scott, Beast, and Evan ran to the security room. On their way they decided to see if Kurt was locked in. He wasn't.

Once inside Beast sealed the doors and used the mansion speaker systems which are battery operated to communicate.

"Can anyone here me? I along with a few of the others are in the security room. I won't be able to hear you but from what I got from our cameras (also Duracell powered) looks like Kurt's running lose and Tabatha's gone. I don't know where Bobby and Jamie are.

Oh wait, if you are upstairs Aimara is heading your way and looks like she's brought a friend. Be careful. Over and out."

Logan heard the broadcast.

"I can smell Aimara."

"How?" Gambit whispered.

"She's burning whatever she steps on. Let's go this way."

As they turned the corner Tabatha jumped out at Logan. Her sharp teeth just inches from his neck. Gambit threw a card at her causing her to back up. She was down for a brief moment before she picked herself up as if she felt no pain.

Growling at Tabatha, "You two go. Gumbo you better take care of her!"

Gambit nodded before grabbing Rogue's gloved hand and running past Tabatha who was now battling Logan.

.

Storm held the Professor as she floated off the floor as she saw Kitty's body rise from the ground below.

"Storm!" The Professor warned.

"I know. She is helpless to defeat us." As Storm said those words the wall fixings began to stir, vases fell, as the hallway rattled.

"Jean!" The Professor called her name knowing she had to be near.

"Hello Professor." She said as her hands hooked around Storm causing her to drop the old man.

"Charles!" she reached for him but missed. A quick gust later she had managed to knock both Jean and Kitty away. She landed beside the Professor who was temporarily unconscious.

Jean and Kitty were waiting for Storm just a few feet down the hallway.

Storm's eyes began to glow a maleficent blue, "You will pay for this!" She pointed at them as the wind picked up causing a tornado to tear through the roof and into the hallway. Kitty was easily sucked up, but Jean used her powers to stand her ground so Storm caused it to rain then shocked her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Jean screamed Storm took the Professor and flew outside through the hole she made. She flew upwards to get a better view of where to safely place the Professor. Looking around she decided to place him on top of the garage before she headed back and was yanked down by Jean.

Storm landed with a thud, probably breaking something.

"I take it you did not enjoy your shower then?" Storm said.

**.**

As Gambit and Rogue ran they came across Aimara, Beserker, and Kurt. Rogue tried to touch one of them when they were knocked down, but it did nothing. Her powers must not work on the living dead. Sighing she had to take a back role to Gambit's explosive cards, however he did give her his staff to defend herself with just in case.

Finding their selves surrounded Gambit pushed her into the closest room and proceeded to fight the others off. Rogue realized that she was in her own room again. She sat on the bed in defeat. She knew Gambit couldn't handle them.

Crying she realized that there was something hard underneath her. She raised her rump a little and lifted out a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my gawd!" It clicked. The new dress, the necklace, her friends being hurt, new vamp in town, it had to be Viktor. He was doing this and she knew the end result. Her friends had tried their best. There was no way she would let them all go.

As she thought that Logan came thru the wall with both Aimara and Tabatha in his hands while Gambit hit Berserker and Kurt with so much force they broke through the door.

"I know whose doin tis!" Rogue said.

"Who?" They asked.

"Viktor. He left me tis dress an tis necklace. I'm who he wants." She said with the necklace in her hand.

"I told ya I hated him." Gambit said as he charged Kurt and flung him hard into the back wall causing it to fall down with him.

"Damn Remy! He is my brother!" Rogue yelled at him.

"Tis aint te time fer arguing Anna." Gambit said as Berserker came for him again. Rogue quickly kicked off her heels and put on a pair of rubber boots and kicked Berserker out the window.

"I hope everyone else aint havin such a hard time." Gambit said as he struck Tabatha across her face.

**.**

Storm had finally been defeated by the time Viktor showed up. He looked at her chocolate flesh before deciding where to bite her.

"Stay with her till she changes." He ordered. Jean bowed respectively at him as he glided closer to his fallen minions.

Kurt and Berserker lay on the ground from the open wall that was a part of his Lilith's room. He jumped up almost getting hit by the girls who were flung off.

"Good evening Anna." He said coolly.

Gambit stood in front of her and Logan in front of them.

"You can't have her bub!" Logan snapped.

"Pity, I always get what I want." Viktor said not the least bit scared.

"Why do ya want Anna." Gambit asked through clenched teeth.

"May I recite a poem to you?"

"We aint got time fer tis!" Rogue complained.

"Always so impatient my dear. I simply wished to answer your friend's question."

"Fine." She huffed while holding Gambits hand.

Viktor leaned against a wall before saying,

"_Across the green sea _

_Though years apart _

_You wait for me _

_With a thriving heart. _

.

_Skin of the moon _

_A kiss of death _

_Eyes of my lagoon _

_You soul desolate. _

.

_To wait for me _

_My essence bare _

_Until I find thee _

_Our souls paired _

_Eternally" _

"So you think Anna is whoever you're preaching about?" Logan asked.

"After a three hundred year reign we vampires are laid to rest in our respective coffins. It is in the coffins that the riddle of our lost soul mate is written. And once we wake we are to find her. And I found Anna. After I woke into this new world my instincts told me to search the America's.

A few months ago I landed on your shores. Then I smelled you. Your scent appeased me. I followed it to a warehouse where I saw you kiss him and he fell to the ground. I originally thought him dead at the time. Oh how I wished he was.

Either way Anna I knew you were my Lilith from the moment I saw you. So I watched and studied you. I tried to court you in the human way, but you refused thus forcing me to use … different methods."

"You can't have her!" Gambit growled impressively causing Logan to even look back in surprise.

"If I go will ya leave te rest of my friends alone?" Rogue asked.

"No Anna don't be te self sacrificing chick now!" Gambit yelled at her.

"If you come my followers and I will leave the rest in peace. And as an added treat I shall release your brother from my grasp."

Rogue tried to move forward, but Gambit wouldn't let her.

"Anna I aint askin, I'm telling ya tat yer stayin here." Remy ordered.

"Cant ya see tat we've already lost?"

"Anna no."

"Please Remy. Let me go."

As he tried to make her stay Storm flew up besides Viktor with Jean.

"Ah my ladies you have arrived."

"Yes master." They said in unison.

"Remy I love ya. Tat's why ya gotta let me go." She said pulling him into a kiss. He fell at her feet. Logan tried to grab her but was pushed to the floor with Jean's power.

"Come here love." Viktor said reaching out to her. Slowly she made her way over to him. As she did Gambit tried to fight the sleep Rogue caused him. His body moved from the effort. Eventually he opened his eyes again and crawled to Rogue and Viktor.

"You must forgive me my precious one." Viktor said as he kissed her head and knocked her unconscious. Gambit had managed to grab Viktor's leg. He easily stepped out of his grasp and disappeared off into the night with Rogue and his newfound followers.

As they left Gambit slowly pulled himself up against the wall. Upset he starred into the night sky where he saw a 'Happy Halloween' banner fall, how ironic.

**. **

**Please review**

Oh and Happy Halloween if I don't update that day

Sending virtual candy your way lol : )


	6. Chapter 6

**What's Mine is Yours** Chpt:6

Rogue awoke in a grandiose bedroom. The empress sized bed filled most of the room. On either side were two night stands. One with French chocolate truffles, the other éclairs. On the other side of the room was a built in hot tub with a silver tray of chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, and root beer on it.

She sat up on the bed taking in her new environment. Almost impressed with the gifts she stood in the plush carpet when she heard a crunching noise. Looking down she saw her favorite flower's petals all over the place which gave the room a nice fragrance.

Walking around she opened a door which she thought led out, but it was filled with everything from leather boots to spiked colors. All the Goth clothes she could ever dream of wearing were hanging in the huge walk in closet. The other door she opened held many old fashioned corseted dresses. All of which were lavished with beads, gold, and lace. The third door housed a collection of accessories most of which looked rather expensive.

She went to the last door and it better had lead out or she was going to break a window and scale the walls. Her hand reached for the knob when she saw it jingle and Jean, Kitty, and a platinum blonde vamp she did not recognize.

"I am to help you bathe." Kitty said.

"I am to find you clothes to wear." Jean said.

The other one she didn't recognize stepped forward, "Master Viktor is not present. He wishes me to cook you whatever you like."

"I ain't hungry." Rogue huffed as the blonde disappeared and Kitty and Jean near dragged her to the hot tub. Kitty phased her clothes off as Jean started the bath. Rogue covered herself as the girls turned on the jets and added bath soap.

When they were done the girls pushed Rogue in. Rogue stood up wiping the water from her eyes. Jean went to her closets as Kitty began to wash her hair. She wanted to do it herself but Kitty wouldn't stop touching her. Finally she was done and pulled her out and towel dried her.

Jean pulled a skirt over her head before throwing a dress on top of that. Then she levitated Rogue to put her stockings and shoes on. After that Kitty lead her into the long hallway. A few doors down she entered a room with another female vamp she didn't recognize.

This one apparently was a hair dresser. After her hair was done, jewelry put on, the lady backed up.

"My name is Angelica," she said over her nose rimmed glasses, "Master Viktor wishes you to only remain on this floor for today. Lunch shall be brought to your room and unless you absolutely need something you are to stay there."

Rouge leered at the woman, "Where's Viktor hmm?"

"He is making preparations."

"Fer wat?"

"Your ladies in waiting are here to escort you." Angelica said motioning to Jean and Kitty. Rouge got off the chair and followed her friends back to her room. When she arrived there was a small table and chair set up. On the table were blackened salmon, asparagus, and lobster risotto.

Kitty led her to the chair. Rogue took a seat before the spread. She wasn't hungry and her friends hovering over her shoulder didn't aide her appetite.

"Can I eat in peace?" she growled at them. The two left her room. Rogue sat before the meal for hours never bothering to even touch it. She missed her home already. She wanted her friends back and normal. She wanted to see Remy again, but Viktor just had to come and ruin things. Speaking of which where is he?

Rouge fell asleep at the table by the time the moon had started to skim the sky. A few hours after that she woke up in her bed.

"Good evening Anna."

Rouge sat up at the sound o Viktor's voice to turn and glare at him.

"You did not touch your food. Do you dislike fish?" he asked.

"I don't know bout fish, but there definitely is sometin here tat I do dislike."

"You are still mad I see."

"Did ya thank I'd be happy jus cause ya gave me a nice bed, jewelry, and some snacks?"

"My Anna, always so hard to please." Viktor said moving a piece of hair from her face as he removed himself from her bed.

"Where am I?"

"All will be revealed in time."

"Where ae the rest of my friends. I already saw Kitty and Jean."

"Your friends are helping me to make preparations."

"Fer wat."

"Impatient as ever I see."

"Does tat mean 'all will be revealed in time'?" she said in a mock Viktor voice making him smile.

"You are correct. You should eat. If you have a distaste for fish I will have something else prepared for you."

"I aint hungry."

"Yes you are. Humans always need to replenish their strength and you are no different."

"I still aint hungry."

"Maybe you will try a truffle?"

"No."

"Strawberry."

"No."

"A night cap perhaps?"

"How long have ya been here?" she felt the need to change the topic. She refused to take anything from him.

"I found you asleep at the table."

For a few minutes they sat in silence. She watched him stare at her with those piercing golden eyes. She didn't understand why he wanted her. Being Goth she had read and watched a few vampire flicks. So a random old vamp goes through a lot of trouble to get to her.

From her Bram Stoker books she thought that maybe he just wanted another beautiful slave like Mina, however if he wanted a servant he wouldn't have needed to go all the way to America to get one. Then she thought of those Twilight books. Edward stalked Bella to keep her safe and because he adored her.

However, Viktor did say he sensed her all the way from this place. In a particular vampire book she read called Yours Por Eternity it spoke of Vampires as lustful impulsive creatures. They slept with, killed, and turned whatever they wanted until they found for lack of a better term their soul mate. Wait does that make her his soul mate?

Was he preparing to turn her? And if so why is he being nice to her now? If he wanted to turn her wouldn't he have done it by now?

"What are you thinking of my Anna?"

"How ta kill ya."

"Really?"

"Got a stake anywhere?"

"I assure you the text you humans read are merely propaganda given to humans by my kind. Stakes, crosses, garlic, moving water, do you honestly think one as powerful as I would be destroyed so simply?"

"Does silver work?" Rouge said exasperated.

"No more than any other metal."

"Why am I here?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Why can't ya just answer te question?"

"Why can you not wait? Remember it was you who took my hand."

"Only because ya were turnin my friends inta bloodsuckers."

"Small details."

"Will ya release my friends?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?" she asked when he instantly appeared next to her on the bed.

"Depends on what you are willing to give me in return."

"Is my presence not enough?"

Gently stroking her face, "Your presence is a joy to me, but it is not enough."

"Fine then. I won't eat anything till you release my friends."

"You wouldn't last that long."

"Wanta bet?"

He looked at the seriousness in her eyes. He knew firsthand how stubborn she could be and he didn't want her dead. At least not yet.

"Fine I will return the boy to you if you eat something now."

"How do I know tis aint a trick?"

"I would never lie to you Anna."

[evil glare]

"I meant that I would never lie to you again."

"Fine I aint eatin." She huffed.

"Maybe I should make you eat."

"You can't make me e …" as she spoke a truffle was flung into her mouth. She had no choice but to bite down. It did taste good.

"Apparently I can. Go to sleep love. You will need your rest for what is to come."

"And what is that exactly?"

**. **

**Please review**

Ok this and the next chapter/s I post are not as great as I would like them. My house internet is out so I'm at Panera right now and working with a time limit. So don't hate me :)

Hope I can finish by Halloween and if not … you will still read this right (threatening voice) lol :]


	7. Chapter 7

**How to kill a Vampire [step one]** Chpt: 7

Logan had never read so much in his life. His eyes hurt from constantly scanning the black lines. Even Beast had begun to look wary, but Remy had yet to run out of steam. Just a day ago Logan would had sworn the man didn't know how to read. But if he still had any doubts Remy had long since proved him wrong.

"Were back." Scott said carrying a tray of Starbucks drinks atop a stack of books. Kurt followed behind with even more books.

"Bout time Shades."

"Ve maxed out Scott's card." Kurt said as he dropped his books which were instantly snatched by Gambit.

"I didn't even know there was a limit." Scott hunched his shoulders.

"Has he slept yet?" Scott whispered to Logan over his green chai late.

"Not since she was taken." Logan replied glaring at his black coffee.

"It vas my fault. I turned all vampirey and …" Kurt complained crestfallen.

"Not your fault Elf."

"But Logan …"

"He is right Kurt," the Professor along with Beast entered the room, "What happened no one could have foreseen."

"Ja, you're right Professor." Kurt acknowledged returning to his book.

"I do have some good news." Hank spoke up.

"We could all use some good news about now." Bobby said. Both of them had returned the next day after taking shelter with Magneto who was off inquiring his connections about Viktor.

"Kurt changed from one bite, but our dear Logan was bit multiple times and has yet to change."

"So." Logan spun his chair to look at him.

"What I am saying is," Hank continued, "That your healing powers work on everything including bites from the undead. I have synthesized an antidote just in case, but it will take time to mass produce it and there is the little problem that we do not yet know where they are at."

"Shit!" Gambit hissed, his first word in days, throwing the books to the floor.

"Calm down Gumbo." Logan warned him.

"They all say te same damn thang. Stakes, garlic, silver, sunlight, holy water, amulets, chants, being hanged, purifying salt, religion, and how do we know if any of tis crap is real? How do we know tat Bram Stoker wasn't a vamp himself and wrote this crap to trick us!"

"Calm yourself Gambit we'll find her." The Professor told him gently.

"Dude you need a break." Bobby said.

"I don't need anything right now accept ta get 'er back."

"We all want her back but you'll be no good to us fatigued." Logan told him.

"Whatever, the only thang that sounds plausible is tat vamps can be killed by their own kind and lycanthropes."

"Great where shall we start looking for werewolves? Forks?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking about a vampire …"

"The last thing we need is more help from their kind." Scott hissed over his drink.

Picking up his French roast, "Te Professor said tat he knows a vamp. Why not have her change me? I'll get Rouge back."

"You do not vant to do that!" Kurt paled, "I had no control over myself when I was like that."

"Can't we jus force er ta do wat we say? Maybe I could charm 'er inta it. Or use te antidote on 'er …"

"That's it," Logan rose from his chair, "You've stayed awake far too long."

"Anna's been gone for far too long Logan and face it. We don't have much of a choice."

"How do you know you will be strong enough to kill him?" Jamie asked.

"I'll still have my powers and skill. Besides from the books I read we need ta hurry."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Cause if wat I read is true than Viks' planning on turnin Rouge te night of te fool moon which, may I remind yall, is tomorrow night!"

The room had gone silent. He had a point, but were they willing to take the risk?

"I don't like this Gumbo." Logan told him.

"Ya don't hav ta. I'm goin ta tis Hellfire Club wit or witout ya."

"Let us change first." Scott said.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the club. They were greeted by Emma.

"I cannot just let you pass Charles." She said glowering at him with her pale blue eyes.

"Please Emma this is an emergency. We need to speak with your Black Queen."

Quirking an eyebrow, "All of you men for one person? You would think she was Aphrodite with all the male attention she attracts."

"Move." Gambit told her sharply.

"I think not." She said raising her hands to her temples. Thirty minutes later they found the black queen in the dining room drinking wine.

"So what is it that you want Charles? I know that I owe you a debt for saving my human courtesan, but you can not expect me to be kind when you destroy my home and injure my family."

"I want ta become a vampire." Gambit ordered.

Smiling mischievously, "Whatever for? You are rather young and … attractive. All though you're breathing is a little labored from all the smoking you do. But I can look past that. I'm not one to refuse boy toys especially one as", she sniffed him real quick, "delicious as you."

"I don't want ta be ya slave. I need ta become like ya ta save my girlfriend."

"Oh so he got her huh? Let bygones be bygones." She smiled drawing closer to him.

"Look lady," Logan growled, "You will give us what we want!"

"Why?" she asked, "You need me. You can't just kill me."

"Do us this one favor and I will consider your debt repaid." The Professor told her.

Looking baffled, "A life debt is not one that is easily given to mortals and yet you throw it away so I can kill this boy?"

"Not your concern." Scott told her.

"Then I will have to fully stop his heart. It is not like creating a puppet."

"Then do it already." Gambit yelled at her impatiently.

"Do I at least get a kiss out of the deal?" she asked when he instantly pulled her to him and kissed her with a force that made her knees quake, "You have the makings of a great vampire. This way please."

**. **

Gambit awoke in Victoria's bedroom. For being dead he had never felt so alive in his life. If his blood were pumping through his veins it would be on fire. He could see perfectly in the dark room. He could even see his friends' body heat through the wall.

He sat up looking for the light switch. When he saw it he ran to it but it felt more like flying. Did he even make contact with the ground? After the light came on he looked as his reflection. He wasn't exactly pasty. He still looked like himself except his skin seemed to catch the light in a mystical way. His eyes were rather vibrant. He was sure anyone could see him in the dark.

His body was a beautifully carved statue. As he looked at himself something hit him. His throat was unbelievably dry.

"Dammit." He hissed. The moment he became thirsty his mind zeroed in on probable victims nearby.

"Bloodlust," Victoria said entering the room "Is the greatest curse a vampire can have."

"Can I stop it?"

"No. I suggest leaving before you eat your friends. I shall tell them that you have gone to hunt."

Knowing she was right he climbed out the window. Moments later he was in downtown Bayville on a quiet street. To his left was a store that sold leather clothes and down further to his right was dinner. He didn't know why he felt like he had to look the part, but he went into the store and glamoured the lady into giving him what he wanted not that he had to try hard. She was practically drooling at the sight of him.

Once his outfit was complete with a new black leather trench coat with red stitching with matching ants, and boots (no shirt guys :]) he walked towards the two girls he smelled when he came in.

"Ok Beth see you tomorrow."

"Alright night," the girl looked at her friends' expression, "What?" she asked and turned around to see Remy. Her legs grew weak. Her mind one tracked. All she could think was 'take me take me' over and over again in her head.

"Would yall like ta join me fer dinner tonight."

"Yes!" they said with sultry smiles and roaming hands.

"Good let's go over there"

…

"Where the hell is he!" Logan growled. Gambit had yet to return and it was already late afternoon of the next day.

"Here." Gambit said appearing behind him, "I saw this picture in my room. She is mine. I can smell her distress from here."

"Can you find her?" Logan bit out.

"Yes, she is in Europe. It will take time for me ta pinpoint 'er though."

"Then what the hell took you so long Gumbo!" Logan growled at him.

"I am an impulsive creature Logan. I was hungry fer more than just blood … couldn't help myself."

"Why you!"

"If he can find them let's go." Scott said trying to pull Logan away from Gambit. On the jet Scott didn't want to admit it, bit Gambit was rather good looking. He wasn't homosexual by any means but the man was just so beautiful. He couldn't help but notice him.

This was going to be a long ride that's for sure …

**. **

**Please Review **

**The thought of him being a vampire …. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Ritual** Chpt.8

She knew something was going to happen today. She could smell it in the air, feel it on her neck, and taste it on her tongue. That morning she was woken early. Kitty had made sure to clean her carefully today.

Jean had put her back in her wedding dress complete with pointy heels and diamond jewelry. After that Angelica gave her a beautiful updo. She took her time with her hair and applied make up today. For breakfast she was given her favorites, jambalaya, green apples, gumbo, biscuits, pizza, m&ms, cheesecake, and red velvet cupcakes. Exactly what she pictured her last meal would be.

With that not so comforting thought she took a small bite of everything before she sat back on her bed. Jubilee came in with a remote and lowered her drop down flat screen that she had yet to see before. Aimara came in with a stack of her favorite movies.

By nightfall they had watched most of them when Tabatha came in and blindfolded her proclaiming that she was to have dinner with the master tonight.

She was lead further in then she had ever been so far. When Tabatha released her hands she heard a door opened before being ushered inside.

"You look lovely Anna." Viktor said releasing her blindfold. Adjusting her eyes she noticed the room was completely bare except for the slight dip in the middle of the white room under the skylight.

"I thought we were havin dinner?" she asked.

"We are. Just not yet."

"What are we havin fer dinner?" she asked curiously. There wasn't even a table in the room.

"Take out. I ordered yesterday."

"Wat kind of take out?"

"The local delicacies."

She felt there was an underlying meaning to what he was saying and backed to the door, which was locked. Seeing there was no escape she spotted a door on the opposite side of the room and ran for it. Grabbing her, "Love you will spoil your dinner."

She pushed him away roughly before yanking the door open. It was a closet filled with humans. They were going to eat live people!

Rogue backed up taken aback.

"You will like it after a change of course."

"Yer gonna make me like ya!"

"We will be together Anna. I have waited ten human lifetimes for you. You will never leave me again."

He reached for her. Rogue dogged his arms before punching him in the face. She knew it hurt her more than him, as she refused to be his prey. She tried to open the main door again when he grabbed for her roughly. She dodged and kicked him.

He didn't want her hurt but she was being so difficult. The zenith of the moon drew nearer by the moment. He would not waste time with her antics for after he turned her she would see matters his way.

…

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**What's Yours is Mine** Chpt.9

He pounced before punching her into a wall. He hit was hard causing her to stumble from lack of oxygen. While she was weakened her drug her over to the center of the room.

"It won't be long now Anna." He said looking through the skylight to the position of the moon.

Panting, "Let me go! And wat bout my (cough cough) friends?"

"They our mine now and forever. They challenged this Viktor and fell."

"Let them go!" She said weakly still trying to find some oxygen for her lungs through his tight embrace.

"Shh, my love." He held her. The moon was seconds from its zenith. He could practically feel his eyes melting from gold to blood, he could hear her hurt pulsating as if it were only calling out to him, he felt the corner of his mouth elongate as human teeth were replaced by predator ones, his nails elongated, his …

"How much more time?" He thought he heard her ask, but it was so quiet even with his hearing ability it was hard to hear her.

Deciding to answer her or the voice he imagined, "Ten seconds." He closed his eyes to focus. Draining humans to form mates was far harder than creating slaves who only required a bite or two infected with his venom in his fangs.

Meanwhile Gambit was in the jet reading from one of the library books he had read a few days ago as to why they needed to hurry:

_To create a mate however you have to drain exactly half of said mate's blood. From there it would be enough to turn her. When she does turn you have to convince her to drink from the creator. As she drinks back only 1/4__th__ of her missing blood supply a bond of sorts emerges. _

_In the transition of blood the mate will learn things, see events through the creator's eye; in essence she will now have his memories as well as a few choice talents of his as well. The transition of blood is rather important. Timing is everything in creating a mate bond. Although it is not required for the moon to be at its zenith, it is easier for creatures of the dark to create mate bonds at that time when they are strongest. _

_After that the creator stops his counterpart and draws back enough blood to make both their blood counts even. In this transaction the creator gets to know his mates life just as she did his. After that both parties will by hungry. Very hungry. Usually the male brings food back for the female to eat there. _

_Although both parties now have the same amount of blood coursing through their veins, females will always require more. The more blood a female needs to quench her appetite the stronger she is. However, a mating bond, although usually started by a male, can easily be broken by a female if she finds a stronger male in the vicinity. _

_If this happen both males fight for the female to prove their worth. If the original creator proves his worth by unaidedly killing the challenger he keeps his mate, however if the challenger defeats the creator then he will take on the mate as his own. Memories and talents can easily be exchanged and renewed through similar blood transactions as the ones stated above … _

"When is this zenith?" Scott asked.

"Three and a half minutes ago." Gambit growled.

Meanwhile in the castle Rouge felt her life slipping away as he drained her. It was weird to feel her limbs freeze and her blood rush to her neck. It was even weirder to hear her heartbeat increasingly slow along with her breathing. She was scared and there was no one to save her here. She met Viktor's red eyes for only a moment before her breathe caught.

She felt as if she were drowning, but there was no water in sight. She simply couldn't breathe. She didn't have enough blood in her body to keep her repertory track running. Would she die of lack of oxygen before her heart stopped?

As his sucking began to slow she felt her heart jump perhaps? Whatever it was it felt as if it were being wretched from her body. Her heart beat had to be what four times a minute now? Her hands didn't know where to put their selves.

Should they hold her pained heart or grab for her neck. She knew both were pointless. Her gagging from no air intake was painful. She so desperately wanted a breath of fresh air even though she couldn't take it in. Her body reactions were slowing. She knew she was fading as her hands slumped to her side and right when she thought she was going to die of lack of air flow her heart gave one last jagged shove against her chest before giving out on her.

When her eyes reopened she was lost. She didn't know who she was or why she was here. She felt aimless, a morning drift on a vacant harbor.

But what was clear was that he was there. He kept asking for her to do something. His perfect lips opened and closed yet she couldn't hear them or read them. All she could do was reach out to him to keep herself from further drifting away.

"Please my love. Drink from me." he pleaded again. It was clear to him that she did not understand him. Right now she was at a critical part of the transformation. If she did not drink his blood now she would die both in body and soul.

As she looked at the man bite his forearm and lick himself over and over she thought maybe that was what she was to do as well. She weakly pulled herself closer and licked his forearm. It was just like the first drink (which should be at 21 or whatever your state permits guys :] ). The first sip taste like acid, the second like gasoline, but the third … oh yes … the third tasted great and Anna couldn't help but drink from him with vigor now which appeased him.

As she drunk from him she saw flashes of his life. She saw a great war between lichens and vampires which nearly destroyed the human race. She saw the council, which his father was a part of, decide for the good of man since man were at the time the only source of food at the time that the war would end to replenish their population.

She saw him after years of loss travel the world in search of her before he was put to rest for centuries, she saw him read his 'prophecy' that led him to her. She witnessed his epic search for her across continents and sea alike.

By then he forcefully removed his mouth from her. Although he didn't want to since all that long term sucking stimulates endorphins but it was necessary. Then he bit her to find out about her past. Seeing as her past was a grain of sand compared to his the bond was completed.

He released her to the floor to wait for her physical changes now. Just like him her nails, teeth, and hair grew. Her skin began to bathe in the moonlight which reflected off of her skin elegantly. He felt her body become hard as he ghosted over her forearm.

And when she finally moved again her eyes had remained a stunning shade of green which was rather unusual. Usually fledglings, young/new/baby vamps eyes turn gold for people of light flesh and silver for those of dark flesh.

Rouge sat up a she gently ran a hand across Viktor's jaw line.

"Viktor." She smiled at him. He pulled her into a quick, but urgent kiss before he spoke to her.

"Yes mate?" he purred.

"I'm starving."

Chuckling, "I brought us food. What do you think?" he said yanking the ten people out of the closet he had chained up together. All of which were men except for one blonde at the end.

She inspected them all like a kid in a candy store with only a quarter to spend. One of the men were rather jumpy. She liked that. All that excitement had his blood pumping, music to her ears.

"You can have her. But we," she grabbed the frightened one, "Can share him."

Viktor cut the male lose and threw him at Rouge's feet.

The man looked up at her wide eyed. She was beautiful. It was almost a chore to look away. Even when her fangs extended she was lovely, however the vamp beside her was horrifying. Rouge bit at the mans jugular first. Viktor followed with a bite to his wrist. Neither savored their meal. In moments they had finished all who were present splashing blood all over the white room.

"I want more!" she growled at him.

"Then you shall have more. Follow me." He said leading her to a nearby town. As they hunted there he taught her a few things. By sunrise they were sated and came home.

"Now there is one last thing we should do to seal our mating bond."

"And what might that be?" she asked as she lowered a hand to the rim of his pants.

"I think you know already. Go to your room and freshen up. We are a bit dirty."

He smiled at her scowl.

"Why can't we do it now?" she huffed.

"Because my love it will be your first time."

"An …"

"Anna even in death you are still impatient," he laughed giving her a quick swat on her rear end, "The faster you are done the faster we can get started."

"Fine, and bring some more snacks too."

He watched as she walked inside. He was so happy to have finally found her and have her here with him and in an hour or two he would have her indefinitely. Over and over again till he was tired even if that might take a week or two. He couldn't wait to tell her that since she died a virgin that part of her would heal every time.

At that thought he drooled a little bit. As he pulled out a hanger chief to wipe it from his face the wind picked up blowing their scents to his nose.

Snarling he ran down the hill to face his advisories.

**. **

**Please review; thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woman Warriors** Chpt.10

They landed in the southernmost part of Norway an hour or two before sunrise. Gambit instantly took the lead with Logan not too far behind. The terrain was not kind to them and it was freezing.

"Take tis." Gambit gave his coat to Jamie who was the youngest of their group.

In Scott's mind he was trying desperately not to stare at Gambit's beautiful back but it proved difficult. A part of him wanted to touch it.

"We'll take a quick break here. After tat there's one pace an tat's mine." Gambit ordered, "And Scott can ya stop stain at my backside?"

"I am not staring at you!"

"Of course not."

"Why are we breaking here?"Logan asked.

"It'll only get colder and harder from here."

"Colder!" Jamie squeaked.

"At times like this I wish I had a blue fuzzy coat." Bobby glared enviously at Kurt who was perfectly fine in the weather.

"How far out are we?" Logan asked.

"If we hurry we will be there by dawn." Gambit replied. The ten minute break passed in a flash. They ran over toppled trees, ice, snow, sticks, twigs, and brush. Their leader was practically flying. Even Logan was barely keeping up with him. Kurt had to hold Jamie as he swung tree to tree to keep up with the rapid pace.

An hour later they came into a small town.

"Excuse me miss?" Scott asked the only lady in the street.

"Pardon?" he asked again.

"She won't answer ya." Gambit stepped forward.

"Why not?"

Turning her around to reveal her slit throat, "She's dead. They all are."

"All." Jamie repeated silently as Kurt set him down. The smell of them putrefied the clean air. Logan wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"See the castle in the distance?" Gambit pointed, "She is there."

"You heard him let's go!" Logan charged forward. As they ran again Gambit appeared before Scott.

"I said stop staring at my backside."

"I'm not staring!"

"I can feel yer eyes on me."

"Well I have to look at you to follow you don't i?"

"Watever, eyes on te prize kid, an I ain't talking about my broad shoulders."

Scott glared at him as he once again took the lead.

**.**

At the base of the castle they saw Storm. Upon seeing them she stood and beckoned them forward in sparratic fashion.

"Storm we don't want to hurt you!" Logan told her walking forward gently.

"Ororo only obeys her master now Logan. Get ready to fight her." Gambit sniffed the air, "And her friends."

"Vat friends?" Scott asked as Jubilee and Tabatha came into view with Viktor in front of them.

"She will not have you." Viktor told them.

"She will have me." Gambit said stepping into view.

For a brief second shock registered on Vik's face before the mask of indifference returned ,"I should have killed you from the start."

"Funny, I was thanking te same thang."

"Unfortunately, I will have to give that pleasure to my new guards."

"Where is she?" Gambit stepping closer.

"She is in my bed waiting for me. However, it looks like a change of plans are in order. Tell me do you favor that old man of yours Charles? If so I hope to see you there soon. Very soon that is if they don't kill you first."

At that Viktor whispered a few words in Storm's ear and left as quickly as he came. The guys got in their fighting positions as Jubilee stepped forward as the others backed up.

Logan ran at the girl first, claws extended when she blasted her colorful firecracker beam at him. The light reflecting off his claws temporarily blinded the group. Then Storm knocked them back with a gust of wind before Tabatha attacked them from behind.

"I'll get Tabatha!" Jamie shouted as he multiplied himself and dog piled her.

"Storm come down here!" Logan yelled at her.

"I got her." Kurt teleported, and dropped her to the ground.

Bobby went to help Scott take on Jubilee when someone reached their hand around his neck.

"Meow." Kitty purred before she kicked him in his privates and phased him into the ground.

Gambit on the other hand was making a v-line for the castle. He was almost there when he was pushed back by Jean. He growled at her. She smiled as she used her telekinetic power to throw everything from statues to topiaries at him.

He didn't need a distraction. He grabbed Jean by the throat. As she struggled to get free his eyes met hers. She went from struggling to sleeping temporarily in seconds.

Finished with her for the meantime he ran into the castle sliding along the shadows until he heard them.

"But, ya promised Viktor."

"In time love. For now we have to go before they get you."

"Who?"

Gambit opened the door to her room to see Viktor jump out of the window with his woman cradled in his arms. As Viktor jumped their eyes met briefly. She was perfect. He jumped out of the window as well, but was met with fire and lightening.

He ran down the wall taking Ray and throwing him far as the eye could see and punched Aimara in the gut.

"Anna." He called to her.

"Remy?" she mouthed. Viktor hit the ground and took off. As he chased them he was thwarted by the awaken Jean.

"Anna!" he yelled after her.

**.**

Jamie had managed to subdue Tabatha. Kitty was fighting Kurt, Logan was fighting Storm, and Scott was still fighting Jubilee.

The Jubilee he knew sucked for lack of a better term but the change had made her a force to be reckoned with. She kept blinding him as she dodged his blast.

"Come on Jubilee it's me." He tried to reach her when Ray literally landed atop of her.

"What the …"

"Some help shades." Logan had tried to keep Storm on the ground proving to be an impossible task.

Gambit made his way back to the group as water began to fall from the sky.

"Berserker now!" Storm yelled at Ray. Ray charged the ground. Everyone was hit minus Gambit and Kurt who teleported away.

Gambit turned around to face Jean yet again. He hit her hard against her throat causing her to topple over as he grabbed Amara and flung her into Ray causing him to stop long enough for Gambit to knock him out.

He pulled Bobby out of the ground, "Shoot the antidote."

"You got it boss man." Bobby saluted him as he iced up and pulled out the dart gun Beast had given them before they left.

"Hand me one of those." Logan grabbed one, "Kurt bring her down!"

The moment he got her down Logan pierced her with the needle. Storm instantly wailed before her eyes rolled back in her head.

Bobby made sure to shoot Tabatha and Jubes next. After that he reloaded the gun, but with Kitty gunning for him he dropped the needles. He picked up two out of three and ran before he aimed the gun at Kitty.

He was about to shoot when he noticed the gun had started to melt.

Dropping it, "Crap!"

"We need to leave Logan." Gambit hissed as he took Jean on who made sure to avoid eye contact with him. As she sent his cards at him yet again he noticed something shiny on the forest floor. Back flipping he picked up the needle, used his speed to inject Jean.

As the XMen retreated Scott formed a trench between them and their unturned friends as they headed back to the jet carrying some of their friends.

**. **

At the moment Rouge was on a boat along with Viktor to England. As the jet passed over ahead she felt her body tremor.

"Cold?" Viktor asked putting his arms around her.

"Where are we going ta dearest?" she asked.

"We are going to visit all your little friends."

"I have friends?"

"No longer."

"When will we feast again?"

"Not yet. We need this boat to make it to England."

She smiled at him before leaning into his kisses. As their tongues dance she couldn't help but think of the red eyed man she saw. Something about him made her feel alive.

"After we deal with your friends Anna, I will deal with you." He said giving her rump a quick squeeze.

"Can't wait."

**. **

Storm, Jubilee, Tabatha, and Jean were tied down in the med room. The twelve hour cure for vampirism is not a gentle one. Since the cure essentially restarts the heart the flow of blood restarts causing a heart attack. As the heart pounds vigorously the body heats to over 100 degrees, causing quick intakes of breath, sweat, aggression, tremors, nosebleeds, and vomiting..

Beast paced back and forth between the beds to scan the monitors.

"Will she … I mean they be ok?" Scott asked the Professor as he looked at Jean.

"Have faith in Hank's ability Scott. I am sure all will be fine."

Also looking into the room, particularly at Storm's bed, "Where do you think Viktor's gone Gumbo?"

"He will come here." Gambit said looking a little fatigued.

"Tired boss man?" Bobby laughed at Gambit.

"Not tired …"

"Beast has extra blood in the cabinet in the room just over there." The Professor told Gambit.

"Sorry," Beast said coming in while glancing at his chart, "I forgot that vampires have a rather unique pallet. Are you able to eat regular food?"

"Yes, but I need blood and I don't thank those juice boxes are gonna cut it."

"Just don't go killing anyone." Logan glared at him before replacing his eyes on Storm.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." Gambit said getting up to leave.

**.4hrs later. **

"What happened to two hours later?" Logan asked standing in Gambit's doorway.

"Aww ya missed me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Logan told him. They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before Logan spoke up again, "Look Gambit I wanted to thank you for doing this for Rogue. She hasn't met a lot of decent people in her life …"

"So I'm decent now?"

"Actually you're just about the worst thing she bought home since Mystique."

[Gambit glares]

"But you you know died for her and all …"

"Is this a compliment Logan?"

"Don't get used to it."

"I won't."

"You still can't date her."

"Will see about that." Gambit smiled at Logan before looking into the starry sky.

**. **

**Please Review**

(yeah I know Rouge and Gambit are already a couple, Logan's in denial. Hope you liked it)


	11. Chapter 11

**I Question Her Devotion** Chpt.11

**.**

"Good job Love." Viktor praised Rogue's fighting skills.

Kissing him, "Since I did a good job can we go hunting again?" she asked.

"Hungry already?" he sighed, "I believe it's time to visit the house that Charles built."

**. **

Outside the mansion, 8:02 am, "Amara, Kitty, alert them of our presence." Viktor told them as he jumped over the gate with Rogue.

"You have been rather distracted this morning." Viktor told her.

"I have been thinking." _'of him'_ she wanted to add but decided against it.

"Do not worry. The instinct to kill will make you strong enough, regardless of your friends abilities."

Moments later Gambit, Logan, Scott, Kurt, and Bobby were outside.

"What are you doing here!" Logan growled in his boxers.

"Don't you want to see your friend?" he asked as Rouge stepped from around him. Logan felt sick to his stomach at the evil scowl she wore. It shouldn't have been like this. He didn't want to fight her.

"She's beautiful …" Bobby drooled walking forwards when Gambit stopped him.

"Don't look inta her eyes."

"I see that none of my girls killed any of you. Well that means more for us," he turned to Rouge, "Anna I want you to bring me his heart."

"His?" Rogue pointed to Logan.

"Oh no, not him. Him." He pointed directly to Gambit, "Have fun."

Viktor used Amara and Kitty to distract the rest from interrupting Gambit and Rogue's fight.

**. **

Rogue circled Gambit.

"You can't kill me Anna." Gambit told her.

"And why not?" she smiled briefly. The light saltated off her fangs.

"Because you belong to me!"

"I belong to Viktor!" she growled at him as he jaw extended resealing all of her teeth. With extended claws she attacked him. The first few movements were blurs; an exotic dance until she drew first blood across his cheek.

Gambit touched the scar with his middle and index fingers. Looking at them he saw blood. If that's the way she wants it then who is he to deny her. He turned to her smug face.

Watching her lick his blood off her claws, "Let's see if ya can dance petite."

**. **

Meanwhile Logan had finally managed to inject Amara with the antidote. It may have caused him some valuable flesh and his boxers melted to his legs but it was worth it. All they had to worry about now was take care of Kitty and Viktor.

"Hey pasty."

"Are you talking to me?" Viktor asked.

"Who else?" Logan charged at him. Leaving the others to deal with Kitty.

**. **

Gambit had Rogue pinned beneath him. He tried to bewitch her with his eyes which proved to be ineffective. At the moment he was dodging her fangs that she kept trying to sink into her neck.

"Anna focus. You know who I am!"

"All I know is that your name is Remy. Now get off!" she kicked him. Gambit fell back on his heels as she sprinted towards him again this time managing to pin him against the brick wall of the fence with her bare hands.

As she held him she began to use her powers. He literally felt what life he had being drained away. He could smell his flesh burn in her grip. So he did the only thing that made since at the moment. He kissed her.

It was brief. Her grip loosened so he threw a card close enough to her face to blind her before he yanked her arms behind him and slammed her into the stone fence. She tried to scream out but her mouth was constantly scraping against the gate.

"Do you want Vik ta save you?" Gambit asked. She nodded.

Angrily he yanked her hair back as well, "Is he really worth your love."

"Yes." She yelped.

"If that's so then how come he's over there taking on a few humans and left you to kill the vampire. It hardly seems fair does it." He punctuated his words by pulling her closer to him. He loved the feel of his groin rubbing into her back.

He wanted to do it again when she managed to break herself free. Growling he pinned her to the ground. As they clawed and chawed each other tension grew between them. All of her bites so far had been painful but the one on his ear was gentle.

He returned the bite on her neck earning him a slap. To keep her down he grabbed her thigh digging his nails in a bit. She pulled her knee in roughly against his groin causing him to moan into her neck. Then her claws began to rake his back.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked suddenly pulling himself up holding her forearms together. Before she answered Viktor hit him from behind, picked her up, and fled.

Gambit was seething when Logan came over to him, "We got the rest of the girls back gumbo. We'll get her back. I have a feeling Casper isn't going to take the girl far."

**. **

"What ha … happened?" Storm asked coming too.

"Do you not remember?" Beast asked.

"Nothing. The last image my fatigued mind can recollect was of confronting Jean."

"Interesting." Beast said scribbling on his notepad.

"What's interesting Hank?" The Professor asked.

"It appears that both Kurt and Ray remember exactly everything that happened while the girls recollect nothing. Jean woke briefly while you all were outside screaming for help. When I came to her she asked if Viktor got her. I was about to answer when she passed out."

"So that means I'll remember all this when it's over."

"Most certainly. I am 86.95 percent sure." Beast told Gambit.

**. **

"How could you!" Viktor growled at Rogue as he flung her across the room, "Have I not given you everything? Did I not cherish you? Be kind to you? And how do you repay me hmm? By raking your traitorous claws down his back! I saw and heard everything. You were supposed to kill him!"

"No! If ya want me you got to prove it. Kill him and you will have my undying love for all eternity." Rogue told him from where she was sprawled on the floor, "If you will not kill him then he will kill you."

"Then so be it!"

**. **

**Please review :} **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Challenge **

.

He knew he was there before he saw him.

"Is there a reason why you're in my bedroom?"

"Two hours. 162 Bulford Blvd. See me then."Viktor said before vanishing into the night from which he came. Gambit was more than ready for the official challenge. He would take back what belonged to him and if he had to kill Viktor to do it then so be it.

In seconds he was dressed, hanging out of his open window. There was no reason to wait two hours. He would fight Viktor whether he was ready or not. Running at the speed of the undead creature he was he found Viktor at a cemetery with Rouge standing next to him.

"I knew you would come." Viktor smiled, "I am happy that you did not keep us waiting."

"I'm glad I could be of service." He said loosening the buttons of his trench coat and tossing it safely to the side. He rather not have it ruined. He looked rather dashing in it after all.

"Ya know tat this is a challenge Vikki." Gambit said. Viktor nodded, "The winner get's te girl indefinitely."

"So be it."

Viktor and Anna shared a look. She began to walk away. Apparently Viktor didn't want any distractions. He choose to stand alongside a tall grave marker. With the moon behind him it cast shadows over his features that grew uglier as his mouth extended further back. As his human teeth moved in then up and his fangs dropped down to replace them. Every tooth from front to back, top to bottom, were now pincers.

The skin of his human nails receded as the nail surged forward taking on the characteristics of a hawk or an old lady who had yet to clip her nails. His skin palled as his honey eyes bleed red. The hairs on the back of his neck standing.

Gambit was in similar fashion except his eyes were that of the devil how they shown in the darkness rivaling the light of the waning moon.

One could hear the graves stir at how quiet it was between the two males. Neither moved for a whole minute before Viktor lunged forward. Gambit may be strong but he was still a fledgling. He would not understand his gifts.

A true vampire could move in the shadows as if they became one. He lunged for Gambit. As planned the fledgling dodged, but his advisory was not his goal. The shadow of the tombstone beside him jumped in and vanished.

Gambit used his ears to hear. He used his nose to smell and got nothing. As he spun around he heard laughter.

"What is wrong young one? Can't find me?"

It tickled him how Gambit looked around with no idea that he was hiding in the shadows. Then he struck his back. Just enough to leave a mark. Gambit tried to grab him, but missed. How could he attack what he couldn't see?

Then he was struck again across his chest, his ankle, and thigh.

"Hahahahahah! You though you could challenge me?"

Gambit growled. How was Viktor doing what he was doing? Viktor, in need of a real challenge, removed himself from the shadows poised atop a morning angel. Gambit instantly picked up his sent and turned to him.

With a haughty laugh Viktor beckoned him forward with the curl of a pale finger. He figured Gambit was inexperienced. Only a fool would charge forward. Instead Gambit waded back into the shadows. His eyes piercing the darkness.

"I see you boy." Viktor said cocking his head in his direction. Almost instantly his eyes disappeared as if someone had flicked a switch. Before Viktor could say anything he was clawed from behind. He landed at the Angel's feet gracefully as he turned.

"You're a fast one." Viktor said. This time it was Gambit's turn to smile. He exploded the angel, its innards falling upon Viktor. Gambit went to expect his work, but only received that haughty laugh. Viktor had hidden from him again. But how?

Pacing, he tried to use his senses to find him again. He was sure that Viktor was here. He could almost taste the man's insults. Then he saw it. Something had moved in the shadow. Could that be Viktor. He crouched over to the shadow, but it felt of nothing as do normal shadows.

"Behind you." Viktor cackled. Gambit whipped around, but Viktor moved to his backside. He scratched at him, but missed. Gambit was ready for that move. Upset he tried to grab him. Gambit had managed to dodge him perched atop a marble cross.

But not for long.

As the moon moved in the sky the shadows shifted. His feet had fallen into darkness. Viktor pulled him into the shadows. It was a rather odd sensation feeling that his body was everywhere yet nowhere at the same time before he fell to the floor in a crypt.

A one hundred and ten percent dark crypt. There was no doubt that he was underground.

"You cannot win Gambit." Viktor's voice emanated from the darkness.

"I wil have her." He shouted back.

Viktor then lashed out at Gambit from every angle. He left no piece of flesh unscathed. His torso, back, lip, forehead, leg, jaw, knee, foot, eyelids, everything became pry to the darkness. Gambit breathed heavily. He would not stand for this any longer. He placed his hand on the ground and used his powers to force the shadow to flee.

As a human he thought he had ample control over his powers. He was wrong. As a vampire his mind became a blueprint for his powers. There was no limit to their reach. His red energy engulfed the tomb and spread like cancer to the rest of the cemetery till it was reminiscent of blood in color and sun in brightness.

Viktor could not escape the shadows fast enough. It took all he had to find a shadow hiding underneath the shadow of a leaf for him to escape and fall on the red ground. He did not comprehend why it was red, but he knew who was doing it. There was nowhere to escape.

He looked to his left and to the right another angel. How dare she smile down at him! The redness crept up the statue making her tears bleed and his body glow. Then Gambit released his hand activating the caged energy.

Instantly it lit. He ground shattered. Viktor could not handle the pain. It was too much. He placed his hands on his ears screaming into the night. A banshee in the obscurity.

Gambit jumped through the light landing on the ground he had yet to destroy. He enjoyed Viktor's cry. When the red disappeared and the cemetery was left in ruin Viktor stood and faced him. No more games. He was pissed.

His clothes had been lost. Half the flesh of his face was gone. One of his eyes bulged. His torso missed a chunk, but that did not stop him from charging at Gambit again.

He swiped high. Gambit kicked low. Viktor jumped then used his other leg to kick Gambit's head down. Gambit grabbed the foot, flinging Viktor into the sky. Viktor cat landed and returned for more. This time he punched. Gambit dodged it, but fell prey to the other fist. He stumbled backwards.

Viktor reached for the open jugular, but fell short. Gambit punched him with all the force he could into his torso. The action caused Viktor's body to bend. His head instantly was closer to Gambits so he bit his neck hard happy to see the blood flow down freely. Loss of blood equaled loss of strength.

Upset he removed his fist and kicked Viktor in his chin hard enough to break it. Viktor began to limp backwards. It would take a few minutes to completely heal a leg bone. Then Gambit came again sensing his weakness throwing punch after punch that was immediately blocked by Viktor.

After the fiftieth punch he dissapered leaving Viktor alone. Viktor awaited Gambit looking much like Gambit did when he hid in the shadows. His sharp hearing picked up a noise over his left shoulder. He extended his arm.

Instead he was met with Gambit legs that fastened around his arm and his hand on his. The move pinned him to the ground and disconnected his shoulder bone. Hearing the pop Gambit rid him of his limb.

"She is mine!" Viktor spat.

"I don't thank so." Gambit growled back.

Viktor watched as Gambit thrust his claws through his chest and grabbed his motionless heart.

"I will come back for her."

"Then I'll see you next Halloween." Gambit said as he charged his body into oblivion. When he was sure there was nothing left he went to claim his prize.

…

He found her in an abandoned house.

"Remy!" she ran to him, dropping to his knees at his feet.

He ran his claws gently across her jaw before picking her up and kissing her, "Let's feast."

**. **

**Please Review **


End file.
